Zexal Christmas
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: Yeah I did a Christmas one shot cause why not! It'll have a main focus with Shark and Rio so I hope you guys like it!


**Aurasoul: Hi everyone and welcome to a Yugioh Zexal one shot.**

 **Manami: So you made a Christmas one now?**

 **Aurasoul: Yeah since I did a Thanksgiving one I thought what the heck as you all know I dont own Zexal nor do I own Sirius and Antares they belong to Barian-chan who I share Lyra with.**

 **Rio: So we hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Yugioh Zexal Christmas**

"Ok girls Im glad you're here".

"Mom you gave us no choice".

"Hotaru hush".

Hotaru sighed leaning back on her seat while Darka, Manami, and Astrana giggled the four were in the Crimson Shrine with Katsumi who wanted them to meet with her there for an important talk. "So mom what did you wanted to talk with us that was so important"? Darka asked with a smile.

"Well as you already know Christmas is coming up next month and I thought we could make a joint gift for Shark and Rio and give it to them a little early", Katsumi smiled.

"Joint gift"? Darka questioned.

"An early gift"? Hotaru blinked surprised.

"Mom what kind of present do you plan on giving them"? Manami asked.

Katsumi smiled and explained to them of the present making them blink surprise before all four were smiling once she finished. "That's a wonderful idea", Astrana smiled.

"Try perfect", Hotaru grinned.

"What do you think Manami? Would they like it"? Darka asked with a smile.

"Like it? They will love it I just know it", Manami said happily.

"Great! Now it'll be a big job so I'll need all of you to help with this", Katsumi said.

"A gift from all of us to them", Darka smiled.

"Is dad helping too"? Hotaru asked.

"He's already getting things ready", Katsumi smiled.

"Oh then lets go get started then", Manami said excitedly.

"The sooner we begin the sooner we finish and let them see", Astrana smiled.

They all nodded in agreement and left the restaurant.

* * *

Manami was humming happily getting her bag with items she would need to help with her family for Shark's and Rio's present already two weeks now since they began.

"Hey Manami-chan"!

Manami jumped quickly turning to face Rio who was coming in her room smiling. "Me and the girls are going to hang out wanna come"? She asked.

"Ur sorry Rio I'm kinda busy", Manami began.

"Eh?! But you've been saying that for the past two weeks"! Rio pouted.

"Come on I'd like to hang out with my sister".

Manami winced slightly she always hated when Rio would pull the sister card but she couldn't cave in now. "Sorry Rio this is really important but I promise I'll make it up to you I swear", she said.

Manami quickly hugged Rio before swiftly leaving the house leaving Rio stunned.

* * *

Manami was checking some papers on the present when she got a knock on her door. "Mana? It's me", Shark called from the other side.

Manami jumped and quickly hid the papers and anything that might be a hint to the present before going to her door and opening it. "Hey Shark is something wrong"? She asked.

"No nothing I just thought maybe we could hang out later this week", he said with a light smile.

"Oh that sounds"-! Manami flinched remembering.

"Er sorry Shark I don't think I can".

"Huh? Why not"? He asked surprised.

"I'm busy with something this week so I wont be able to go", she said apologetic.

"Sorry".

"N-no its fine", he said still a little surprised.

"Hey Mana come on", Hotaru called.

"Oh coming! See ya Shark", Manami smiled, kissing his cheek before walking off.

Shark watched her go with a deep frown on his face.

* * *

"I think Manami-chan hates us".

Yuma choked on his food while the others looked at Rio surprised by her words eating their lunch on the roof on the school. "By us who do you mean exactly"? Tetsuo asked.

"Me and Ryoga", Rio frowned sadly.

Yuma choked once more on his food and Elizabeth quickly patted his back giving him his drink to help. "What gave you that idea"?! Yuma said shocked, after he was alright.

"She hasn't wanted to hang out with me or gone on any dates with Ryoga for weeks I think she hates us", Rio said sadly.

The others looked at her then at Shark who had a deep scowl as he ate then at each other knowing the real reason why Manami hasn't hanged out with them and why she wasn't with them now for lunch. "Rio I highly doubt Manami hates you and Ryoga", Durbe said.

"Yeah! I mean the thought of her hating you guys is crazy", Yuma said.

"She loves you guys", Kotori added.

"Yet then why hasn't she always kept her distance from us all this time"? Rio demanded.

"Well Christmas is coming soon isn't it"? Cathy asked.

"Hey yeah! You know how Manami and her family love the holidays she's just extra busy helping with some Christmas stuff with them", Tetsuo smiled.

"So soon enough you'll get your best friend back", Girag said.

"And Shark will get his little girlfriend back", Alit teased.

"Shut up Alit"! Shark growled his face flushed.

The others laughed while Rio softly smiled. "Maybe you're right thanks guys", she smiled.

"Of course Rio-san we are friends", Lyra smiled.

* * *

"Its finally done"! Hotaru grinned.

"Took us all the rest of November and the beginning of December", Tsunayoshi smiled.

"But it was worth it", Darka nodded.

"And about time too I've been feeling so guilty for lying to Shark and Rio", Manami sighed.

"You weren't exactly lying sweetie you were indeed busy you just didn't say why", Katsumi smiled, ruffling Manami's hair.

"And now that its all done I say we bring those two here".

"Right now"? Astrana said surprised.

"It is an early gift after all and I'm sure they'd want to settle in", Katsumi said.

"So true", Hotaru nodded.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go get them", Tsunayoshi smiled.

"Yeah"!

* * *

Shark and Rio walked to the Shinori house with the guardians both frowning. "Manami didn't show up after lunch", Rio frowned.

"Yeah and the fact she skipped like how I use to makes me worried", Shark frowned.

"Oh you two worry too much I'm sure she's fine", Antares grinned.

The two glanced at him. "You know with how nonchalant you're acting Antares I cant help but think you know something", Rio said.

At once Antares paled quickly turning his head. "What me? Sorry I don't know a thing", he said.

"He's not convincing", Sirius thought with a sigh, as they reached the house.

"Antares if you know something"-

"Hey guys"!

Before Shark could finish they looked to see the Shinori family along with Astrana in Tsunayoshi's car all smiling. "Manami! Where have you been"?! Rio gasped, running over to the car.

"You even skipped school", Shark said arms crossed.

"With a very good reason", Manami smiled happily.

"Which is"? Shark asked.

"Better than telling you we'll show you hop in", Hotaru grinned.

They blinked surprised before turning to face Sirius, Lyra, and Antares who smiled and motion them to go they looked at each other and shrugged getting in the back with the sisters as Tsunayoshi drove off. "Ok now put these on", Darka said, holding out two blindfolds.

"Blindfolds, really"? Shark questioned with a deadpanned look.

"Don't question it and put them on", Hotaru smirked.

"Please you two", Manami said.

"Might as well Ryoga", Rio smiled, taking one.

Shark sighed and took the other and they put them on Astrana making sure they couldn't see and gave a nod the others smiling. "Now you two before we tell you where we're going I want you to know that we know you two plan on getting a place of your own", Katsumi said.

The two jumped shocked that they found out. "We can explain", Rio began.

"Oh relax we heard it all from Vector", Hotaru smirked.

"We know you guys want to get a big place in order to watch your fellow Emperors and we can understand that completely most of them need watching Alit especially".

"Though that's what Kotori is for", Darka smiled.

"Anyway we thought we'd help you find one", Tsunayoshi said.

"You didn't had to", Shark began.

"Call it a joint gift from all of us after all Christmas is coming soon", Manami giggled.

"A joint early Christmas gift"? Shark asked.

"That's what I said", Hotaru said.

"Ok we're here", Astrana said, as the car stopped.

Manami helped the two out of the car and walked them a little forward. "Keep your eyes closed", she told them, as she took off their blindfolds.

They did so as they felt Manami taking both their hands. "Ok open them", Manami said.

They opened their eyes and gasped to see their family manor but instead of it being old and run down looking it looked good as new like in their childhood. "Surprise", Manami smiled.

"Wh-what is this"? Rio squeaked.

"It was mom's idea what better place for you guys to live then your own home", Hotaru grinned.

"It took a while to fix it up again we had to take days off from work to work on this", Tsunayoshi smiled.

"And I had to skip some days from school to help", Manami added sheepishly.

"So then wait all those times you couldn't hang out", Shark began.

"Yup it was to help fix the manor", Manami smiled.

"Come on wait till you see the inside".

Manami pulled their hands and they remotely followed as Katsumi and Darka opened the doors they walked in shocked to see how lights shined in the fixed corridor then they went to the living room and they gasped Rio tearing up as they looked at the freshly furnished and fixed living room with even the fire lit in the fireplace. "I-it looks just like how it use to", Rio choked out.

"We had to ask Abyss to show us your childhood memories to get it all right", Astrana smiled.

"Sorry in advance for that", Darka added.

"Now come along upstairs", Katsumi smiled.

They walked up the spiral staircase to see the hall with more doors then they remembered. "We had to tear down and put in more walls to make more rooms seven are for each of you Emperors, two are guest rooms, a bathroom though we built private bathrooms in each of the rooms", Tsunayoshi smiled.

"This is Rio's room", Astrana said, floating to a door as Manami led them to it.

Astrana opened it and Rio gasped Manami let go of her hand to let Rio slowly walk in looking around the walls were painted in a mix of ice and dark blue, white curtains for the window, icy blue sheets and fluffy pillows on a four poster bed, two doors that would be the closest and bathroom, a bookshelf empty for Rio to put in anything she would like, a work desk for when she would do her homework or reconstruct her deck, and a dresser that had picture frames on top of it. "We left everything empty for you to put in whatever you like", Katsumi smiled.

Rio covered her mouth few tears coming down. "Like it"? Hotaru asked, Rio shaking her head.

"Love it"? Manami asked knowingly, smiling when Rio nodded her head.

"And across from Rio's room is Shark's room", Darka said, walking to the other door.

Manami led Shark as Darka opened the door the room was deep sea blue dark red here and there looking similar to Rio's except with the colors with blue curtains on his windows and deep blue sheets with dark red pillows on his own four poster bed Shark was stunned as he looked around. "Speechless"? Hotaru grinned.

He could only nod as Rio walked to them taking Manami's hand again making her smile. "We can show you the other rooms later for now come on to the backyard that's the real sight", Darka grinned.

They looked surprised as they were led downstairs and to the backyard and gasped to see the backyard the grass freshly cut, the fountain cleaned and fixed having water pouring, the tree trimmed with its leaves already off its branches with a porch swing tightly hung on the tree, with few flowers and plants growing. "Took me ages to clean this place up but it was worth it I didn't add too many flowers since winter is coming I only added a few that can stand the cold", Darka smiled.

"I was also planning on adding an outdoor table and chair set but I thought that would be better once spring rolls in".

"I… I cant believe you guys did all this", Rio said shocked.

"Hey you're family and we know how much this place means to you guys", Hotaru said.

"So it only seems right to continue making new memories here", Katsumi smiled.

At once the Kamishiro twins hugged them surprising them by the sudden hug Rio crying saying thank you over and over while Shark just let his actions speak for him they all smiled as they hugged them back.

* * *

"Ok guys its time to open gifts"!

The group cheered as they all sat by the Christmas tree in the living room of the Kamishiro Mansion after they packed up their stuff Shark and Rio began living in their home with their fellow Emperors though they would come by the Shinori house a few times a week for dinner to Katsumi's insist and Rio insisted that they held the Shinori Christmas Party in the mansion as thanks for fixing it. Shark stood on the stairs watching everyone begin to open their gifts a light smile on his face as he watched.

"You're not joining in"?

Shark looked to see Manami standing next to him with a soft smile he smiled back wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close she only giggled, use to this, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I rather wait till they cooled down a little you know I'm not use to crowds", he said.

"Sirius said the same thing and look at him now", she smirked, pointing to said guardian who was given a gift to a flushing Lyra as he smiled at her.

"Yeah well he's use to it thanks to Lyra", he smirked.

She giggled and snuggled on his chest. "Thank you", he said softly.

"Hmm? What for"? She asked, looking up at him.

"For all of this I never thought me and Rio would have anymore good memories in this place again I owe you and the others", he said.

"Shark you and Rio are family of course we'd do this for you guys", Manami smiled, kissing his cheek.

He smiled as he kissed her temple. "Hey what do you think of you living here"? He asked.

"I practically do in a way", she giggled.

Ever since Shark and Rio began living in the mansion Manami would spend most days and nights over more than her own home. "No I mean like moving in here", he said softly.

She blinked surprised looking at him as he flushed. "I… Already talked about it with Rio and she loves the idea plus the guys don't mind it either and I can fix up my room so we could share it but only if you"-!

Manami silenced Shark with a kiss as she moved back with a bright, warm, and happy smile. "I would love to live you Ryoga you and them", she said happily.

He looked surprised before smiling relieved and hugged her tightly. "I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too", she whispered back.

"Ryoga, Manami come on"!

They looked down to see Rio calling them with a smile. "Stop being so lovey dovey and get down here"! She called.

"Yeah we don't need to see that", IV smirked.

"Shut up IV", Shark growled.

Manami laughed and Shark couldn't help but smile as she looked up at him. "Merry Christmas Shark", she smiled.

"Merry Christmas Manami my little maiden", he smiled back, kissing her making the others either laugh or cheer.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And there all done.**

 **Astrana: Was there a main reason as to why this centered more around Shark and Rio?**

 **Aurasoul: I have no idea what you mean anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story have a merry Christmas and happy New Year or whatever holiday you celebrate around this time see ya!**


End file.
